


Yes

by Ladytalon



Category: DCU, DCU - Comicverse, Green Lantern Corps - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:36:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	Yes

  
**A/N:** I had to do something to combat my rage at opening _Generation Lost #2_ and finding [this](http://scans-daily.dreamwidth.org/1988705.html).

Guy watches as Tora lifts herself up on her toes, stretching her arms above her head and arching her back. When she turns and catches him looking, her eyes soften and he finds himself – yet again – wondering just what he's ever done to deserve her. "I love you," he tells her, the words slipping out without him even having to think about it… saying it just feels _right_.

She gives him that look, the one that always makes him feel like he's swallowed sunlight. "I love you more."

Guy ignores the impulse to say, _prove it_, because she's done so time and time again. Too many times. "I'm sorry."

Ice tilts her head up quizzically. "For what?"

"For being me." The emotions welling up inside him fight for an outlet and it takes all of his willpower to suppress them because he's afraid they might emerge as tears. "Wanna go somewhere to eat?" he finally asks, his voice a little rougher than he'd like.

Tora rests her hand on his chest lightly. "Yes."

Guy pauses, thinking of the diamond ring currently burning a hole in the inside pocket of his uniform. He'd been a nervous wreck when he'd picked it out, even asking Arisia to go with him for fear of choosing the wrong one. He wants to ask her if she'll marry him, but he feels as if he has no right to ask her for anything – what possible reason could he give her for attaching her life to his, when all he's ever done is hurt her?

He should just ask, and get it over with. She'll probably say no anyway. "I… Tora, I was wondering if… if you…" She's watching him as if she knows exactly what he's trying to ask. "...if you want Thai food," he finishes lamely. _So fucking stupid_.

Tora's lips curve into a gentle smile, and she sinks gracefully to one knee in front of him as she catches his left hand in hers. "Guy Joseph Gardner, will you marry me?"

Her fingers brush over his and leaves a spidery pattern of frost on his ring finger that Guy hopes will never melt. The air exists his lungs in a rush that sounds just like "Yes."

  


_fin_


End file.
